Underestimated
by Kitty O
Summary: Drabbles from the person who -depending on who you ask - may have started the epidemic. They range from angst to crack to Dark! to bromance, but it's overall just a no slash collection of mini stories about our favorite warlock and Co.
1. Underestimated

_I just learned what a drabble really is. A hundred words. Exactly. So of course, to celebrate my knowledge, I had to write one. I thought it was something under 500 words… my mistake. (Is this A/N supposed to be included?) Not much there, but you have no idea the tweaking it took. I like drabbles! I think I'll write more! _

* * *

**Underestimated **

"You did well, Sire," said Merlin, his voice almost soothing, wincing in sympathy as Arthur hissed in pain. "You protected Camelot."

Sweat came to Arthur's face as he gritted his teeth; when Merlin removed the armor, it pulled cruelly at his bleeding battle wounds.

"Well, _Mer_lin," growled the irritable prince, standing up and preparing to exit, "that's what men _do_; they protect… You wouldn't understand that."

He left. For a second, Merlin stared blankly after him with an incredulous, amused smile tugging at his lips.

Then he laughed aloud. Arthur, in the hall, shot a confused look over his shoulder.


	2. Unquestioning Trust

**Unquestioning Trust**

"Arthur, I want to ask you a question."

"Well, what is it?"

"When… whenever you find me in one of those awkward positions, and you ask what I'm doing… And I either give you an odd excuse or say 'nothing'—you know those times?"

"Yes, Merlin, I know 'those times'. Why?"

"Do you ever consider that I might be lying?"

Two blond eyebrows drew together.

"…No..."

"Why not?"

"…You're too much of an idiot to be a liar."

"…That's what I _thought _you'd say."

The warlock ignored the words and focused instead on the heartwarming, undeniable, unquestioning trust behind them.

* * *

_A/N: Because I have no faith in my ability to be subtle: If you didn't get it, I was trying to say that Arthur trusted Merlin too much to press him for answers he didn't want to give. Did I fail miserably at getting the point across? Well, there was drabble number 2! I think I stole the all-dialouge (sp?) drabble idea from someone... Now who was it?_


	3. Untrue

_If you read my stories, you know how I feel about the occasional need for dark!Merlin. Well, Arthur can underestimate him when he's dark, right? Right. You have NO IDEA how hard it was to get this down from 130 words to 100 exactly. Still, I rather like it. Oh, I guess I should warn you about the implied death, huh? Enjoy, and reviews are welcome. xD_

* * *

**Untrue**

Blue on blue; bad on good.

Gazes locked on each other; ragged breathing tore at both chests. Both crouched, waiting. Two enemies faced each other in a gray, windswept field.

"_Traitor_," gasped Arthur, sword clenched in his gauntlet. "What have you done?"

The traitor – liar, faker, backstabber – spoke, corrupted magic flooding his words. "Leave. Or I'll kill you."

Arthur stood firm, but sorrow made his voice waver. "In cold blood? You're not that far gone. You can't be."

Merlin's lips twisted and he chuckled. "You'd like to believe that."

A flash of white magic.

Gold on blue; madness on blankness.


	4. Unbelievable 'Part One'

_Hey. Nice to know I can officially depress all of my readers. Some people liked it though, which is good because I really enjoyed it. Anyway, I don't think I'll be writing any more Dark!Merlin for this story, but if I decide to, I'll warn you as before. Onto the next drabble. Note this one is a two-parter._

**Unbelievable**

Nose-to-nose with another evil sorcerer; his sword on the opposite end of the throne room; every guard around dead or unconscious. Looking around desperately as the sorcerer began to chant, Arthur thought his heart couldn't sink any lower.

But at the sight of Merlin running full-tilt towards the endangered prince, it did.

_No_. _No man would be idiotic enough to run here, throw himself headfirst into magical danger… _

Blue fire shot towards the prince, but never reached him. It was intercepted halfway by the chest of the man who leapt in front and took the blow.

And Merlin collapsed, unmoving.

_**TBC… **_


	5. Unbelievable 'Part Two'

_Have a dark!Merlin, everyone gets depressed. Have Merlin throw himself, secret-service style, before the metaphorical bullet, and you're all thrilled. Lol, but I'm okay with that. Here's part two! _

**Unbelievable 'Part Two'**

In the next second, Arthur grabbed a sword from an unconscious guard, struck down the surprised sorcerer, dropped the blade like it was hot, and whirled around, fear closing up his throat, afraid of what he'd see.

_Please get up. Please, idiot, don't die on me. _

No one could survive a magical blow like that, could stand up again after throwing himself before his master and _sacrificing himself. _

(No one who hadn't muttered a quiet spell as he launched himself into the air.)

A shocked Arthur saw Merlin standing, wincing and brushing the ash from his destroyed shirt.

Unbelievably alive.


	6. Unforgotten

_I have to say, I'm really not happy with this drabble… The ending bothered me. Still, enjoy, please review. Unless someone has an idea for me, I only have two more drabbles left to write. _

**Unforgotten**

* * *

"I don't know _why _I put up with you," growled a frustrated prince, eyeing his manservant as though wondering if bashing Merlin's head in was worth the grief he'd get from Gaius.

"Because," responded Merlin, smiling cheerily, sitting where he'd fallen, "I'm your friend."

"No, _Mer_lin, you're my _ser_vant." Arthur extended a hand to help the idiot.

"That's not what you said that time with Sophia. You said if" – here he whispered – "_I lied to the king_, I'd be a friend. For life."

Arthur stared at him in surprise and annoyance. "You remember that?"

Merlin smirked. "Apparently, so do you."


	7. Unsure

_A/N: Is fanfiction's hissy fit driving anyone else up the wall? It's obviously sick. Somebody make it chicken soup. By the way, since I forgot about my planned reveal drabble, there will actually be two more drabbles after THIS one, not just one more. _

**Unsure**

For someone so cocky, I had never seen anyone so unsure. Self-pity; that's what drove Arthur to act helpless, to ask me bitterly why I didn't just _quit, _because 'he was useless'.

I hated self-pity.

"Because, _Ar_thur, I believe in _you_… your destiny. I believe you have a good heart, and what it takes to be king. I believe that you can face this and win, and _I can help_, or I wouldn't be here, but moaning _isn't_ going to help you! Just because _you doubt_ you can do this, it doesn't mean _I _have to!"

Arthur stared, shocked.

"Oh…"


	8. Useless

_A/N: This reveal is rather lighthearted… Also, I was planning on ending this after one more... But then, well, Ultra-Geek decided that she was going to write 100 drabbles. A 100 of them. So, naturally, I can't quit now. I have to see how many I can write about underestimation before my imagination dies! I may add in a few not just Arthur & Merlin-centric. So, any ideas, please? This way I can do a more angsty reveal later..._

**Useless**

* * *

A sigh. "Gwen, could you come and help me lift the prat onto the bed? He's had a bit of a shock."

"What did you _do_?"

* * *

"_I just don't think waving a sword in an arc counts as a 'talent'!"_

"_What would you know about talent, _Mer_lin? _You're _completely_ _useless!"_

"_I'm sick and tired of hearing that! I do have talent! I'm not useless; I'm tired of you saying that! You want to see _my_ talent?"_

_A smug smile. "By all means, Merlin."_

_Eyes glow gold._

"_See, Arthur? Now what do you say… Arthur?"_

_A _thud_. _

"_Arthur!"_

Drat, he fainted!


	9. Unwell 'Part One'

_A/N: Guess what the evil authoress has done this time? That's riiiiight. Another two-parter. Yay. Thanks for all the reviews. Originally I was posting after I received 6 reviews for a drabble, but this story is doing much better than I expected, sometimes receiving up to 10 reviews. Thank you all so much. I am very fond of you all. Mwah. Also, I think I'll start numbering the drabbles._

* * *

**9. Unwell (Part One)**

When Merlin babbled that he was leaving, tears running down his face, and he insisted that he was going to destroy everything if he stayed, when he pulled away from Arthur's restraining hand, shaking like a leaf, saying that he would rather die than hurt his friends, Arthur knew Merlin believed what he said.

But Arthur didn't think he would jump.

The Sun was behind Merlin, casting his shape and the cliff's into inky silhouettes. Merlin leaned over the lip, and Arthur ran, knowing he couldn't make it in time… _if_ Merlin jumped.

He didn't think Merlin would.

Merlin leapt.


	10. Unwell 'Part Two'

_A/N: Hee hee… ready to kill me? Well, here's part two. :) You may have noticed that I changed the rating to T, by the way. I should've done that after the one where Arthur died, huh? Sorry. The next drabble should be lighthearted. _

* * *

**10. Unwell (Part Two)**

_Jump. Have to jump. Leap. Jumpjumpjump. Protect others…_

Whoosh. _I think I left my stomach behind… I'm falling. Here comes the ground. _Merlin felt the exhilarated dizziness of free-fall.

_What's that face above me, over the edge of the cliff?_

_He can't catch me..._

He felt a jerk, a lurch. _I've stopped. How disappointing… He stopped me. He's clinging onto me, speaking…_

"I know you're running a high fever and very sick, but you are going to _behave_. We're going home to put you to bed, and when you are better _we are going to talk_ about these suicidal tendencies!"

* * *

_A/N: Note I've never been delirious and don't know what it's like. My best guess... Review? _


	11. Undrunkified

_A/N: I think drabbling is contagious! First __**jaqtkd**__, then me, then __**PPitP**__, __**Ultra-Geek,**__**Emachinescat**__… It's taking over our LIVES! Kidding. This is a prompt from Ultra-Geek, by the way. I am neither condemning nor condoning the use of alcohol, but I really wouldn't suggest getting drunk. It messes with your judgment. That being said, enjoy! Yes, I made up the word that is the title. I based this on Gaius's quote in The Moment of Truth. Please, please review?_

* * *

**11. Undrunkified **

Many a bet was lost that night.

They told Gwaine that he was a total lightweight. The knight thought it was a safe bet, then; he could afford to put up the money.

Gwaine hadn't expected him to finish the first glass.

He hadn't expected him to get past the second.

…Or the third.

He_ really_ hadn't expected him to still be drinking when Gwaine was lying under the table, dizzy, unable to move.

As it turned out, Gwaine was wrong.

Merlin smirked. Then he hiccupped loudly.

And, around the tavern, the silent sound of dropping jaws seemed to echo.


	12. Unflinchingly

_A/N: Now __**Mrs. Bonner's **__caught the drabbling plague as well. I think this is my fault… No, actually, __**jaqtkd**__ did__it before I did, and so, doing what humans have done since Adam shouted "Eve told me to!", I will blame someone else. Ha. Anyway. Time for some sexism. Yay. _

* * *

**12. Unflinchingly**

He'd told her to stay behind. He'd told her that she should stay safe, and they (the men) would take care of everything. She should not put herself in danger; if anything happened to her, it would kill him.

And she'd only snapped, "Arthur, do you think I'm completely helpless?"

_(Well, a little. She _was_ a woman. She hadn't been trained. She wasn't very strong…)_

He'd answered negative.

And now, he watched Gwen pant, her feet set firmly, with the sword still extended over the back of her attacker. Arthur was sure glad he hadn't said what he was thinking.

* * *

Are you now a fan of drabbles? If so, you can check out _One Hundred_ by Ultra-Geek, _A Hole in Our Hearts_ by Mrs. Bonner, _The Eyes to See _or _The Heart to Know_ by jaqtkd, _Ever After_ by Emachinescat (in the Tangled Fandom), or _The Eye of the Beholder _by Poisoning-Pigeons-in-the-Park. Did I forget anybody? I figure I might as well give them some publicity, since it is my fault that a lot of them got infected with this plague.


	13. Unshapely

_A/N: Am I updating too fast? SLightly OOC this chapter, but that's on purpose._

* * *

**13. Unshapely**

The all-powerful warlock was growing short of temper. Did the man never shut up? W_as all he ever talked about Gwen?_

"Arthur, I'm glad. Please, _could_ you be quiet?"

"I'm not being disrespectful..."

"Arthur, shut up!"

"Arthur, if you don't stop following me around and talking, _I will turn you into a rabbit_!"

When Arthur scoffed that no man, no matter how powerful, could turn a human into a rabbit—that was when Merlin had enough.

...But don't believe a word the prince tells you. He enjoyed spending a day with ears larger than Merlin's and a furry white coat.


	14. Under Arrest, Almost

**14. Under Arrest, Almost **

Merlin cried out in surprise as a hand latched onto his arm and yanked him into an alcove. He was shoved unceremoniously up against the side, his arm banging painfully against the wall.

"Ow!" he protested, fighting, but the voice in his ear stopped his struggling.

"Stop that, _sorcerer_."

"_Arthur_?"

Arthur released Merlin, eyes dark with anger. "You have about five minutes before the guards get organized enough to start searching. I suggest you run,_ now_, and stay out of the main halls."

Merlin gawked at him, surprised and grateful. "You would do that for me?"

"Would you just _go_?"


	15. Unrealistic

_A/N: I'm back. Sorry, it's been a few days… This one is Lancelot and Gwaine, so enjoy. I think I'm getting the hang of this. My drabbles need less and less tweaking! Also, just a note, I don't actually intend to make it to a hundred drabbles. I'm just going as long as I can. Review please? Oh, by the way, _**Dodo123**_ also did drabbles. So there you go. _

* * *

**15. Unrealistic**

"So, why are the Knights of Camelot guarding the dungeons? That's not our job… is it?" questioned Gwaine, regarding his fellow with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Lancelot studied his nails, shrugging as he answered. "Well, the king figures that if the best fighters in Camelot are guarding the dungeon, then there is no way the sorcerer can escape again."

Gwaine mulled this over. "So Uther thinks that putting _us_ on guard will stop a break-out? _Us_?"

"Yes."

Behind them, Merlin snorted in amusement. Gwaine joined him, and Lancelot's mouth twitched.

"Seriously, Arthur did this on purpose, right?"

"…Possibly."


	16. Undying Loyalty

**16. Undying Loyalty **

He's my father, and so of course I sided with him, sneering as my best friend changed from "idiot" to "sorcerer". I didn't stop the arrest, the yelling, or the beating. I let my best friend go, and if not for the escape, the pyre would've taken him for real; permanently.

I thought it was forever, that no one could ever 'move past' or 'forgive' what I did to him. I didn't get to have a second chance.

It wasn't until enemies converged on Camelot, unstoppable, that again I felt a certain…

…_Protecting presence_…?

And I realized I was wrong.


	17. Unmoved 'Part One'

_A/N: Morg sisters this time. Warning: implied violence. Merlin whump. Don't hate me. I'm hoping to get your interest back, since last chapter didn't seem to be all that popular… So really, it's **your** fault! _

_That means 'review?', please and thank you._

* * *

**17. Unmoved**

"I think we have underestimated his loyalty to the prince, Sister."

"He won't be moved? Surely that isn't possible, Morgause!"

_But it was. _

Gasping.

Sweating.

Crying, the tears pulled from him as firmly as if they'd used a rope.

Powerless, his magic sucked from him the way a wind sucks the life from a flame.

Pleading as though he couldn't help himself; cowering against a wall; shaking like a puppy that had been kicked fiercely.

Bleeding.

Moaning.

Screaming.

Dying slowly, bit by bit, his hope crushed.

_He was just too loyal_.

Still he wouldn't breathe a word about his prince.


	18. Unmoved 'Part Two'

_A/N: I wasn't planning on continuing this, but since everyone seemed to want to know what happened… Here you go. You know the drill: You read, you decide how you feel, you review. This will be a three-parter. _

_Also, I'm so happy! Last chapter tied for the most reviews in this story! (Twice as much as the one before!) The other one in the tie is the one where Arthur, ahem, 'passes out'. Thank you so much! *Squeals*_

* * *

**18. Unmoved (Part Two)**

Locked away in a dark cave, the enchantment on him keeping his powers at bay, Merlin thought he would never be found. He thought he would die there, alone but for his tormentors—unless he betrayed his friends.

And he wouldn't betray them, ever. Not even if they were unable to find him, left him to die…

But then a warm arm scooped him up, and he heard a voice; soothing, worried, somehow both angry and kindly:

"It's alright, idiot. Hold on; we got you. They're not going to hurt you anymore. C'mon, Merlin, stay with me."

_It's a hallucination… _


	19. Unmoved 'Part Three'

_A/N: Guess what? If reviews stay the way they've been, I can make 200 reviews for the chapter after this! (That's about 10 reviews a chapter.) I never thought that my drabbles would be this popular. Yes, I know this is a mean place to leave this drabble. But I'm doing it anyway. Ha. REVIEW!_

* * *

**19. Unmoved (Part Three)**

In, out.

He kept breathing, but it was slight.

Arthur sat by his bed, a hand on his manservant's arm, watching the still, bruised face.

"This is just you trying to get out of work, isn't it? Skiving."

In, out.

"Gaius doesn't think you're going to wake up. He thinks you… can't make it."

His face twitched.

"We'll show Gaius, though. You're going to wake up, tell me who did this to you, and then they'll pay. You have to make it; you don't have a choice."

And Merlin breathed, and he shifted; for now that was _almost_ good enough.


	20. Unapologetic

_A/N: Think of the ending to the last one this way: Gaius doesn't think he'll make it. These drabbles are about underestimation. Make sense? I'm not so fond of this one, but please tell me what you think. I'll give you something more lighthearted next time. _

_OMG! Yes, I got to 200 a chapter early? I love you all! I! Love! You! (Is that weird? It's purely platonic.) Thanks!_

_Also, thanks for all the suggestions for drabbles, everyone. I shall use them! Anyone else think of any "U" words? _

* * *

**20. Unapologetic **

"Merlin, just tell me you'll never use it again. Tell me you're sorry. This doesn't have to go to my father… Just give it up."

Merlin sighed. He hadn't expected that. He'd expected anger, denial, yelling. He hadn't expected Arthur to almost plead, to want to make an exception like his father had for Gaius so many years ago.

He appreciated the attempt.

But, really, there was only one answer he could give.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I can't apologize for being who I am. I can't give up protecting you or stop saving your life."

Arthur nodded, sighing.


	21. Unexpected

_A/N: In this one, it's self-and-skill-underestimation, or perhaps the whole situation is underestimated. By the way, I'm considering changing this from just drabbles about underestimation to drabbles starting with U, which means I can do more. Does anyone have a problem with this?_

* * *

**21. Unexpected **

Arthur and Merlin sat on a rock in the middle of nowhere, surrounded on all sides. The enemy would be upon them within minutes. They were trapped with no help on the way.

"Merlin, there's no way we can make it out of this one."

"You've said_ that_ before."

"I know, but there's no way we can do it. Merlin… you know, you aren't really such an incompetent servant all the time." He paused. "And… and I consider you one of my best friends."

"Thanks, Arthur." And while they were confessing… "I'm an all-powerful warlock."

"Yes, that's… _wait, what_?_ You_?"


	22. Uncontrollable

**22. Uncontrollable**

Morgana saw red and felt heat under her collar. She was officially angry.

"Who," she snapped, spinning to face the sorceress who had Merlin paralyzed on the ground, Arthur unconscious, and Uther ranting madly in his chambers, "_do you think that you are?_ These are MY VICTIMS!"

The sorceress smirked; Morgana lost it.

"THAT'S MY FACIAL EXPRESSION!"

The sorceress had two seconds to look scared before the white flash of lightning-magic blasted into her and knocked her clear across the throne room. She hit the wall and sank limply to the ground.

On the ground, Merlin stared.

"That… was unexpected…"


	23. Underwater

_A/N: Some Merlin/Freya, which is not my favorite pairing… But it's canon, and it gives Merlin a chance to show some rare anger. Please review. _

* * *

**23. Underwater **

"I didn't know you swam."

Merlin's eyes grew round; he stood up abruptly, feet splashing in the water of the lake, getting his rolled-up trousers wet. "Arthur!"

"But why else would you be here?" continued Arthur, bemused.

Merlin looked over Freya's lake, caught off guard by Arthur's presence—and then he suddenly found himself angry. _Arthur_ had no business being _here._

"Go away, Arthur," he snarled fiercely.

Arthur's face betrayed shock.

"_You_ can't come here. _Go away!_ This is _her _place!"

Merlin didn't know if Arthur went or not. He sat down again and didn't look back, refusing to cry.


	24. Undercover

_A/N: I thought you deserved something more lighthearted, and this is a line a lot of people reference… But I don't think anyone ever used it this way. It's kind of pointless crack. Please review? _

* * *

**24. Undercover **

When I first met Gwen, I said I was in disguise. I admitted I was more than I seemed.

A spy in Camelot. A person from Cenred's kingdom, perhaps here to wreak havoc, scope out everyone's weakness while laying low, while pretending to be something I'm not. Uther never noticed servants unless he was accusing them of sorcery, so how would he know if I _was_ a spy?

This morning I stopped, shocked, this hitting me. I realized, if it _had_ been true…

…_To this day, no one would know. _

It was enough to make me feel quite happily wicked.


	25. Unacknowledged

_A/N: I should be getting 300 reviews this chapter! *is excited* Thank you all so much! Now, this is another not-favorite, but I thought the point needed to be made. So please review even if it isn't exciting; I want to know what you think of this idea…_

* * *

**25. Unacknowledged **

There were times when Merlin felt like a useless, unseen shadow, as important as cracks in the ground.

_At least that's better than being hated, than being executed. It's preferable to be a live shadow. _

But Merlin _wanted _to be seen. It was hard for someone so powerful to not be noticed or recognized.

_If love can't be had, being ignored is better than being hated. _

But hatred wasn't the opposite of love. Indifference was.

There were times when Merlin really wanted to leap out of the shadows. So he could be seen. So no one forgot he was there.


	26. Undignified

**Asdf:** Thanks. I know, I know, I've been hitting you all with the angst. (Though I actually considered Undercover to be humorous…) I'm trying to stop, but my imagination is beginning to run dry. But you gave my a prompt (sort of) so I knocked myself out and really tried to think up some bromance. I hope you like it.

_A/N: By the way, does anyone else have any prompts? First lines, basic ideas? I have enough words… I have about three more drabbles written out after this, but I'm running low on ideas. _

_Another thing: everyone keeps saying that they like my made up words. That makes me kind of nervous, because I'm not really making up words. (Okay, with the exception of Undrunkified.) Lots of words are still correct with Un- on them… Spell check and dictionary (.com) agree. _

_Long AN that time, but it all needed to be said. _

* * *

**26. Undignified **

"Arthur, cut this out!"

"No."

"People are looking…"

"People always look at the future king."

"_Gwen_ is watching!"

"She'll understand… Stop wriggling, Merlin!"

"Arthur, please, I don't need your help!"

"Stop fighting. That's a command from your master."

"You are embarrassing us both, Arthur. I can—"

"_Mer_lin. You just fell down two consecutive flights of stairs and hit your head on every step. You probably broke something… There is no way you can walk to Gaius's unaided after that. Better a little embarrassed than injured even more seriously."

And so he continued to carry his friend bridal-style through Camelot.


	27. Unbeknownst

**27. Unbeknownst **

"Who do you think she's staring at?" asked Gwaine. "You, Arthur?"

Arthur glanced at the pretty serving girl standing by the field. "Not interested." (Gwen was watching.)

"Percival?"

Percival was now the only man alive who could blush and make it manly.

Gwaine grinned and flipped his hair. "It's probably me. After all, I…"

Silence fell. She made her way across the field, past them all—but singled one out.

"What's your name?"

The man grinned. "Merlin."

She smiled and twisted her hair about her finger.

Arthur tried not to look disbelieving. Gwaine just grinned— _you can't get them all._


	28. Understatement

_A/N: This is after Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. Please R&R. Oh yes, any warnings this time? Well, Arthur's still an ungrateful prat. Admittedly, when people start wars, it makes you grumpy. _

* * *

**28. Understatement **

Merlin groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He peeked through his fingers.

Arthur's not-grin was feral. "You are in so much more than just 'trouble'."

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"_Why_, _Mer_lin, did you think it would be okay to _threaten_ an entire group of diplomats, turn their leader into a _horse_, and then _blow the rest of them back to their own country_?"

"He was an assassin! He wanted to kill you!"

Arthur glowered. "The knights could've handled him! Merlin, _what_ am I going to do with you?"

"Thank me?"

"_Mer_lin…"

"Shutting up…"


	29. Unbearable

_A/N: Angsty… Possibly what some would call OOC for Gwen, but I don't think anyone can stay so collected 24/7, even when they're alone. _

* * *

**29. Unbearable **

Gwen shut her door with a bang, glaring around her house. In a brief fit of fury, she grabbed her vase off the table and threw it to the floor, watching it shatter. Lip shaking, the normally quiet dark-skinned woman spoke accusingly to the shattered shards, spilled water, and fallen flowers:

"Stupid, _stupid_. Why do you care so much? It's _pointless_! Nothing can come of it, you hear me?_ Nothing_!"

And she collapsed face-first in her bed, sobs shaking her small body, tears that she would never cry in front of another soul dampening her pillow. She let herself break.


	30. Unfair

_A/N: Looking at my stats, the most reviewed chapter is the one where Morgana spazzes out about her smirks, at 19 reviews. Yeah, I liked that one too. _

_By the way… the reason for this drabble's tone is the terrible day I had. It's better now, but it gave me an excuse to write it out. There you go. _

_I think I eat reviews. Be nice of you to feed me. _

* * *

**30. Unfair**

Everybody kept yelling at Merlin today.

Gaius admonished him for being irresponsible. Arthur got onto him for being late. Uther accused him of being brainless—again. Morgana threatened and berated him for ruining her plot. Gwen was cross because he made her spill all the clothes she'd just cleaned into the dirt.

They just kept hollering at him and he was _sure_ he hadn't done anything wrong. Excepting Morgana, they were accidents.

He was tired and confused, and he just wanted to be left alone.

_I don't suppose it matters to them that I've saved their lives a million times?_


	31. Unfit for King

_This is a continuation of an earlier drabble. You'll know which one. Trust me. This chapter should mark me hitting 400 reviews! Oh my gosh! You are all wonderful, wonderful beings. It was also inspired by the reviewer, but I can't find the review to give you credit for some reason. I want to say Whirlwind?_

* * *

**31. Unfit for King**

"So, Merlin, this is the Ultimate Killing Machine?"

"Yes, he's been trained to kill since birth."

Gwaine resisted the urge to pet the fluffy white bunny sitting in his hands. It would be glaring at Merlin, if rabbits could glare. "He's going to be very angry when you turn him back. You will get him turned back, right?"

Merlin nodded. "As soon as I find the counter-spell. It might… uh, it might take a while."

"Hurry. Rabbits aren't allowed to rule the kingdom, you know. Though…" and here Gwaine couldn't quite keep the grin off his face. "He _is_ cute."


	32. Undone

**32. Undone**

His daughter, one of the people who should love him most, and she'd hated him.

She'd taken him apart. Starting with the heart and working her way out to the kingdom.

And that hurt. That hurt in a way that he couldn't describe. He'd have taken down the moon for her, but she would only want it if it could help her steal her own father's power.

It was like she'd ground her heeled shoe – a shoe he paid for – into his heart, hitting a man who was down.

The worst part was that Uther just couldn't hate her back.


	33. Uninteresting

_A/N: So I guess most people don't care to read about Uther? I'll keep that in mind! Thanks, as always, to those who reviewed. By the way, about the "Unfit for King" drabble— I did not mean to copy Monty Python, as I've never even seen it!_

_Review? *puppy dog eyes* _

* * *

**33. Uninteresting **

The bored warden drummed his meaty fingers against his hairy arm.

He missed Merlin, and wondered to himself when the boy would get arrested again. Sure, when he was down there, he never talked, but he made things… different, fresh. The prince always seemed shaken up and alarmed when Merlin landed in a cell, and that was interesting. The warden even liked when Merlin had friends hanging around, because chances were any of them – be they prince, servant, imposter, or physician – would end up in the dungeons at one point. And then they escaped.

He sighed, smiling fondly to himself.


	34. Understand 'Part One'

**34. Understand **

Arthur glared at Gwaine. How could the man be sticking up for Merlin even now?

"He _lied_."

The answer surprised him.

"Of course he did. How do you tell someone that kind of thing? 'Excuse me, son of Uther, but I'm breaking the law by my existence. Do you mind?'"

"He should've_ trusted_ me!"

"With the power to kill him? Sorry, Arthur, but don't you think it's asking a little much of someone?" Gwaine rolled his eyes. "…Meanwhile, letting him rot in the dungeons is a wonderful way to show that you're trustworthy."

Arthur hated it when Gwaine was right.

* * *

_A/N: Do you think I should continue this to a two parter?_


	35. Understand 'Part Two'

_A/N: *Mouth is hanging open* 31 reviews? THIRTY-ONE REVIEWS FOR ONE DRABBLE? Do you realize that's the same amount as a popular oneshot for me, or a great chapter in a popular angsty story? I LOVE YOU ALL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE? YOU DESERVE COOKIES! (Or biscuits, PPitP. Whichever.) _

_Now that I'm finished spazzing and thanking you all, I would like to thank some unsigned reviewers. I can't reply to you all, but I appreciate your reviews all the same. This chapter: __**Julie Winchester**__ (wasn't signed in), __**cherrytree, gem, Starts with a D, **__and__** asdf**__. Most of those names are familiar to me, either because they've reviewed before or I've seen them review other people's stories. I thank you all. _

_Sorry it's late. FF dot net was spazzing. Again. _

* * *

**35. Understand (Part Two) **

Arthur stood before Merlin's cell door, talking, but Merlin wasn't quite sure he understood what the prince was saying or doing. Maybe he was in shock, but it looked like Arthur was turning the key—opening the door.

"Remember, Merlin, the old woman planted the magic book and framed you. She did this because you caught onto her plan to destroy Camelot. Unfortunately, she got away. We'll keep searching. The rest was a trick of the light."

"Wait…huh?_ Who_?"

Arthur glared. "That's what I told my father, _Mer_lin. _And I wouldn't lie to him_."

The warden waved bye-bye to Merlin.


	36. Unanswered

_A/N: By the way, even with what I said last two drabbles, I can totally understand why the reveal would anger Arthur. Being lied to completely stinks. And it's not fair to the prat. Now, this drabble is actually a real question I have. Does anyone know the correct answer? _

**WARNINGS:** Maybe some spoilers, very slight. Crack drabble.

* * *

**36. Unanswered **

"Gaius?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I know I'm not supposed to ask about the Great Purge; it's kind of taboo… But I have a question, and I figured you were the one to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Remember how I avoided execution as Dragoon?"

"Yes…"

"And how Alvarr escaped? And Alice? How that woman who impersonated Lady Helen disappeared?"

"I remember."

"Well, why didn't the people during the Great Purge do that? Or team up and fight back?"

A beat.

"Merlin,_ what _have I told you about trying to pick at plotholes?"

"Uh…'They'll never heal that way'?"

"Correct. Go clean my leech tank."


	37. Unacceptable

_A/N: This story officially has the most reviews I've ever gotten and is more popular in favorites, alerts, and reviews than my most popular humor story, Rules and Regulations. You are wonderful. _

_By the way, if you were looking for an answer to last drabble, __**Storylover456**__'s review had a pretty good answer. Though I don't like Uther being compared to Hitler :) _

_Dodo123 was reviewer 500, and for that she will receive a unicorn. _

**WARNING:** Some Gwencelot-bashing. Run away and hide.

* * *

**37. Unacceptable **

He was going about his business, casting spells, researching creatures, dealing with Arthur. He was perfectly happy… until Lancelot walked in.

Lancelot entered and, with a nervous, pained expression, shattered everything that Merlin worked so hard to bring about:

"Merlin, I'm having an affair with Gwen."

Words Merlin had always associated with Lancelot and Guinevere – words like _honor, nobility, faithful, trustworthy_ – all leapt from the window and crashed to the ground below.

And knowing what exactly was going to happen next, Merlin couldn't help thinking it would be easier for him to just follow the words to the cobblestones below.


	38. Unicorn

_A/N: Here's Dodo123's prize! This was near impossible to cut down to size, so sorry ifit seems off to anyone. Thanks for all the reviews. _

* * *

**38. Unicorn**

The tall, white, horsey creature nudged a man with his nose, careful to keep its horn from his face.

The man glanced up, startled. "Oh, the unicorn." The man – Emyrs, if it was remembering correctly – smiled. "Hello, remember me?"

It blinked at him, seeming to ask a question.

"Yes, I know I'm tied up in the middle of the forest. It's not because I want to be. I'm trying to save Arthur—you remember him? He shot you."

It remembered vividly.

"Hey, unicorn, I don't suppose you'd mind…? I hate to bother the dragon again…"

The horn began to glow.


	39. Unchanged

**WARNING:** Death. Don't look at me like that. I haven't killed a main character in FOREVER. It's not very emotional, though...

* * *

**39. Unchanged **

The first time Arthur resolved to be nicer to Merlin was the near-catastrophe with Valiant. But Merlin just looked so _happy_ at Arthur's almost-apology… The old bully rose up and that plan was ruined.

Another time was when the wall slammed down, separating Merlin from him and Gwaine. It occurred to Arthur that if Merlin was hurt on _his_ quest, it would be Arthur's fault.

He resolved a lot. It just never happened.

The last time he wanted to try, it was too late; he was left holding the man who died for him, knowing he didn't get another chance.


	40. Unfocused

_A/N: Kizzia's prompt. _

**WARNING:** Whumpage of the Arthur variety.

* * *

**40. Unfocused **

_This is not good,_ he thought as blood filled his mouth.

Choking, he opened his mouth, letting the red liquid spew out onto his shirt and the forest floor. Arthur hurt. Distantly, he wondered where the bandits had gone.

"Don't worry, Arthur." The idiot's voice. "It'll be okay." To somebody, he snapped, "Just get the arrow out. I'll heal him. It doesn't matter now."

"Mate, this will sting a bit."

_Gwaine…_

Then someone was touching his chest, and then someone was _pulling _at him, yanking him… Everything dissolved into white-hot pain. A strangled scream he just couldn't keep in escaped.


	41. Unimportant 'Part One'

_Thanks for the reviews! Because everyone has asked what made me so mad at Arthur, I'll go ahead and C&P the rant, which some of you already read. _

"_Same reason I was mad at him last chapter. He's such a prat sometimes, and some of his little jokes are quite cruel. Like when those two anti-knights showed up and he basically handed Merlin over to them. They threw knives at Merlin! KNIVES! I would have liked Merlin to say something about this and Arthur, rather than just go about his business, to beat them up. That's what I would do if someone picked on my younger-sibling-like person, or even on my best friends. Because one of them is very sensitive and the other very sweet. And there is no reason to be picking on people like that! And that stable mucking-out has just begun to go too far!_

_Seriously, it's not funny anymore. Why does Merlin put up him? I may have to write a Dark!Merlin before I feel better… Or go re-watch some of his nicer scenes."_

_Anyway, this was going to be a funny chapter. But I'm stressed and when I'm stressed I prefer to angst. So this is a two-parter angster, and then I have a planned humor drabble. _

_Please review? They relieve the stress of the impending foe looming over me— finals. _

* * *

**41. Unimportant (Part One)**

Merlin sat in the cell, curled up, feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach and trying very hard not to hate Arthur, even if the prince didn't come. Merlin shouldn't hate him. Even if Arthur left him to die.

_This was never about me,_ he reminded himself. It was never about what Arthur would do if he found out, never about their friendship or Merlin's loyalty. Merlin had known very well that a fiery death was likely.

It was always about_ Arthur_. Keeping Arthur safe. Protecting him. The rest didn't matter; it never had.

But being abandoned still hurt.

**Tbc. **


	42. Unimportant 'Part Two'

**42. Unimportant (Part Two) **

Arthur slipped his sword into his scabbard, brow furrowed and eyes hard.

When Gaius had been questioned by the Witchfinder and nearly executed, Arthur had done nothing. When Guinevere was accused of sorcery, he'd just made things worse. Arthur was ashamed of times like those.

But he was sick and tired of being ashamed, tired of second-guessing. He didn't want to be wrong anymore, didn't want to be too late ever again. He wouldn't do 'nothing'; he was a_ prince_ and it was time he acted like one.

Merlin was getting out of prison. Tonight. Now.

And hang the consequences.


	43. Unintelligent

_A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't reply to all reviews last time! It's the first time I've ever done that, but I was tired and hot and I think my brain was melting in my head… and… and… Basically, you should forgive me like Merlin forgave Arthur for Freya's death… and review anyway! Also, I may or may not add a continuation of the last two drabbles. But I don't really want to, so I'll just wait and see if inspiration shows up. _

NOTE: Cupboard!Merlin is not mine. No, that is the brain child of Ultra-Geek. Ultra-Geek is a genius. I use this reference with permission. I'm assuming you know what I mean...?

* * *

**43. Unintelligent**

Arthur was used to the fact that when arguing, Merlin's comebacks didn't always make sense, but this was taking stupidity too far…

"You're an idiot," Arthur snapped.

And instead of calling him prat, dollophead, or whatever else popped into his head, Merlin replied petulantly, "No, I_ won't_ go into the cupboard!"

"…What?"

"I don't like it there! I won't go in!" insisted the stubborn warlock, folding his arms.

"_Why_ would I make you go into a _cupboard_?"

Pausing, Merlin blushed. "Oh, that's not this fanfiction? Sorry. All these drabbles… They're beginning to run together…"

"_What _are you talking about, _Mer_lin?"


	44. Unending

_A/N: Why the title? I don't know, I just liked it. By the way, to Starts With a D: Thanks for always reviewing! I heard you were thinking about getting an account…? _

**Warning: **This features poor Arthur struggling to use that limited mental capacity.

* * *

**44. Unending **

The punishment had been banishment, not execution, but the king had only agreed to it because of Arthur and Gaius's constant pleading and protesting, verging on defiance and disobedience.

And ever since Merlin left, Arthur kept having the feeling that he was seeing him _everywhere._

The sword was coming towards Arthur, fast as lightning. It had just been a second, a flash of a pale face; then Arthur was on his feet. The monster attacked him, only to inexplicably fall over, smoldering and dead, and Arthur thought he saw familiar grin before his savior disappeared.

It was strange.

_Suspicious,_ actually…


	45. Unstable

_A/N: Hey, I completely forgot to mention… You know the cupboard drabble? Yeah? Okay, THIRTY-FIVE reviews. No joke. IN ONE DAY. In my mind, I'm hugging y'all._

**WARNING:** This is completely pointless crack, not worthy of being called fanfiction written by Kitty O. And yet I posted it anyway. Why? I wanted to.

* * *

**45. Unstable**

Arthur held the door closed amid the pounding sounds from the other side. Merlin cowered in a corner. Uther sat on the throne. Gwaine… was a little bit drunk, which hardly bore mentioning.

"So, wait, what's going on?" asked the knight blearily.

Arthur banged on the door, shouting to those on the other side: _"Yes, I know there are plot holes! If you really loved the show, you would look past the faults!"_

Merlin whimpered pathetically. "They're after me!" he told Gwaine. "The fanfiction writers! They want to whump me!"

Uther rolled his eyes. And they called_ him_ mentally unstable.


	46. Unhelpful

**WARNING: **While I don't consider this a death!drabble, you might. It makes me think more of Dragoon (the Great), but take it as you will. Oh, and, to mimic Ultra-Geek: Angsty!Arthur is angsty.

* * *

**46. Unhelpful**

The door was locked. Locked!

Arthur couldn't get out; he was stuck, trapped…

_BANG. _

"Let me out! Open the door!"

There was no answer. Mind blaring with panic, he ran to the window, feet slapping too slowly on the floor… He _had_ to get out.

Arthur was trapped.

Soon, he knew, down in the courtyard, people would be stepping back from the heat blasting their faces, wincing as a sorcerer screamed for Arthur's help.

And Arthur would be in his room, beating against the door, and calling Merlin's name right back. But no one would be able to hear him.


	47. Unwarranted

_A/N: This is a gift to PercabethFan49, who was my 500 reviewer of Rules and Regulations, my epic humor story. And I mean epic as in long, not as in awesome. Though I hope it's awesome. Anyway, this is what was asked for, so…_

_**Starts with a D:**__ Lol, every story I read, I check the reviews, and there you are. How do you do that? You really just need to get an account! (Sorry, I was told to pressure.)_

_**Asdf:**__ Thanks again. I'm actually feeling great… I'm just mean, I suppose. _

* * *

**47. Unwarranted **

"I HAVE A TEDDY BEAR!"

When Arthur suddenly broke from Merlin's grasp and rushed towards the balcony where all of Camelot could see him, Merlin wasn't sure what he expected. But that wasn't it.

"Arthur, what are you—"

"AND I HAVE SYMPATHY FOR MAGIC!"

"What? No, you don't…"

The people were gawking. Arthur didn't care.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH A SERVING GIRL!"

Maybe he was enchanted…?

"AND I'M ALSO VERY FOND OF MY SERVANT!"

That settled it. Positively enchanted. Merlin latched onto his arm, pulling him off the balcony, ignoring titters from the crowd.

"Alright, Sire, that's quite enough…"


	48. Unreliable

_A/N: I again had too many unsigned reviewers to thank individually if I don't want a monster AN. So thanks!_

**WARNING: **Arwen. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

**48. Unreliable**

Men in Gwen's life had always been runners.

Elyan ran all the time, ran from his duties and from his family. He ran out, ran away.

Lancelot ran, too. He ran from Gwen and her love; ran out in the middle of the night without any warning.

Merlin's running was a little harder to spot, but obvious to Gwen's trained eye. He ran from some truth, some secret she couldn't see.

But Arthur… Arthur never ran; he stayed, he persisted, he came towards her. Sometimes he tried to pull back, but he always, always returned.

She loved him for it.


	49. Unintentional

_A/N: Sad, dark one again. I know those aren't as well-liked as my humor ones (and I don't blame you—it's really hard to emotionally affect people in only 100 words, but easy to make them laugh). However, I have been planning this one for a while, and I don't want this to be my last one. The last chapter will be bromantic. :) _

_And yes, I do mean that last chapter will be my last. I only plan on going to fifty drabbles (unless somebody tells me about a drabble they want that I can't resist writing, and then I'll give you a bonus one). Why? Basically, a lot of people have been doing drabbles, and I know they are running together. And after a while, people will begin getting really bored of reading drabble after drabble. I like to quit while I'm ahead. _

_So it's time to bow out._

**WARNING:**Someone asked me what MY idea of emotional was. Well, this is closer. DEATH. Possibly...

* * *

**49. Unintentional **

"Oh gods, oh gods… Arthur, I'm sorry…"

_One moment. The all-powerful warlock lost his cool for one moment. Just one._

"Stay with me." Merlin's hands grasping Arthur's shaking shoulders, Merlin knelt on the floor.

_One second of hot anger…_

Arthur's eyes were hazy with pain but filled with horror and disbelief, his mouth gaping. "_Mer_…" He tried to speak.

…_And he'd managed what Morgause and Morgana couldn't in years of hatred…_

Tears were hot in Merlin's eyes as he took in what he had done and the betrayed look on Arthur's face.

…_To kill the king._

_Accidentally. _

Arthur slipped away.


	50. Unified

_A/N: Depressed? This is more… happy. Ish. Read and review one last time for me? _

* * *

**50. Unified**

When Merlin and King Arthur fought, it was obvious they were a team.

Merlin took on fewer men, barely paying attention as his eyes flashed gold. He mostly watched Arthur's back, keeping his master safe and in sight.

Arthur fought many, blades clashing, but turned often to check his servant and call out occasional warnings.

They knew each other's exact positions, as if they could tell just from hearing their friend breathing on the crowded battlefield: Merlin's spells never struck the king, and Arthur's sword avoided the warlock.

Nothing could defeat the prat and the idiot when they worked together.

* * *

**The End**

**Watch for a Bonus Drabble**

**xD**

**~Kitty O of Awesomeness, PBO**


	51. BONUS DRABBLES

BONUS DRABBLES.

_Yep. A bunch of drabbles; all U- words, but no Un-. "Useless" doesn't have to be lonely anymore! Thanks to __ArodieltheElfofRohan__ for one of the ideas and PPitP for the U words. _

Warnings here: Ukulele—crack. Ululate—angst. Ukase—Mergana. Upset—more crack and genre savvy-ness from Merlin.

* * *

**Ubiquitous **

What drove him to it? The smirk.

Her smirk managed to get on his nerves like nothing else could. It was everywhere. Near the kitchens, in the throne room,_ everywhere._ She smirked to herself when she wasn't sneering at someone. He was starting to wonder if she was having spasms.

One morning she did it at breakfast, and he just couldn't stop himself. With a roar, he leapt up, grabbed the water pitcher, and emptied it over her head.

Merlin stared and his father cried _"Arthur!"_ in horror. But seeing her drenched but genuine frown was all he cared about.

* * *

**Ukulele **

None of the knight's knew where Elyan got it from. All they knew was that suddenly he was missing out on training, missing out on everything, because he wanted to play his new toy—a ukulele.

And he was terrible at it. Gwen couldn't catch a wink of_ sleep_ because of him. Lancelot was getting _headaches_. Gwaine was getting _drunk._ (Oh, wait…)

And to make matters worse, the ukulele was indestructible. Percival stepped on it. Leon hacked at it.

At last they decided there was only one way to destroy something that didn't exist in their time.

Gwaine shot it.

* * *

**Ultimate**

Merlin felt a dizzy spell coming on and quickly sat down. He hadn't slept at all the night before; he was saving Camelot from another evil sorcerer. He'd killed the magic-user, but it took all night and magic like he'd never used…

…So soft. What was he sitting on? It was soft. The softest.

Arthur's bed.

Right, because he was at work and dizzy, sitting down, and was… falling asleep?

When Arthur arrived and found a content Merlin curled up in his bed, fast asleep, he didn't have the heart waken him. Arthur spent the night in an uncomfortable chair.

* * *

**Ululate **

Screams. They floated around Camelot, unheard but existing. They floated over the heads of those that had voiced them and those that had never raised their voices.

There was the scream of hundreds of magic-users as the flames caressed their skins.

The yell of a young, dark-skinned girl as a cart holding a dead father, falsely accused, rolled by. _"No! Father!"_

The mental cry of a young Druid as an axe fell on the neck of his last protector; anguished but unable to be voiced.

A dragon. A dragonlord. A prince. A king.

Too many screams threaded through the atmosphere.

* * *

**Ukase**

When she awoke, her head injury healed, there was only one thing she wanted. It wasn't revenge, though; it wasn't any sort of destruction or a desire to make her real heritage known.

She wanted _him. _She couldn't have him.

This is what she wanted.

_I almost died. I'll have what I want._

"Stay."

She surprised him with the order, she knew. She saw the surprise in his blue eyes, but didn't care. She didn't hate him anymore; she…_loved _him. "Stay with me."

_Forever, please. Morgause will understand._

"Stay with me, Merlin."

And now she was surprised. Because he did.

* * *

**Upset**

Tears were in Merlin's eyes as he sat in the hall, curled up into a ball, and tried not to be sick. He would have put his head between his knees, but decided not too and instead he rocked back and forth.

Gwen found him there, looking crazy, and worry for her friend made her walk over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Merlin? Merlin, what's wrong?"

He sobbed a little and admitted: "The fanfictions. They're so confusing. Who am I? I'm Mini! Or BAMF! Or Limp! And it's just… so… _CONFUSING_!"

And then Depressed!Merlin began to wail.

* * *

**I don't suppose you'd review one last time for me? If I get as many as I did LAST ending, I think I might actually make it to 900. That's something I've never done, but am anxious to try. **

**Kitty O, out!**


	52. ANOTHER BONUS DRABBLE

I know, I've made myself a liar. But between the requests I've had and the review count (nearly 50 reviews for the bonus, probably because you all thought it was over), I really couldn't resist. And everyone I asked said to go ahead.

But I pinky promise, there will be only about two or three more. I just want to see if I can reach 1000 reviews in those two or three. _Really._

Thanks for all the reviews… Please review again.

* * *

**Unfortunately Fortunate**

"Merlin, why aren't we dead?"

"What?"

"Why aren't we dead? We should be dead ten times over just this trip… In the past few days, we've fallen over two cliffs, fought off bandits, been attacked by_ wild boars_, faced down _two_ sorceresses, snuck into a heavily guarded castle and been captured, and are now facing an execution… which we will probably somehow avoid anyway. Why are we never killed on these adventures?"

"…Maybe it's destiny, Arthur."

Arthur snorted, dismissing the idea. "That's a stupid excuse."

There was a moment of silence before Merlin's nearly inaudible answer: "I couldn't agree more."


	53. FINAL BONUS DRABBLES

A/N: Okay, since it looks like I'll hit 1000, thanks in advance! So I'll give you the next two drabbles in one, and I will not be updating again. Really. This is it. No matter what happens, come rain, come shine, come snow, come sleet, I AM NEVER TOUCHING THIS STORY AGAIN.

*points at story nervously* Stay there! Stay! Stay! Good doggie.

THANK YOU. R&R. Love you all xD

**Oh by the way *insert shameless self-advertising here* I wrote a story last night called "Cold Hearted." It's a Dark!Merlin Mergana oneshot, and I'm sort of really ridiculously proud of it. So if you would consider checking it out, that would make me happy. *end of self-advertising***

_NOTE: Upright, by the way, was inspired by DarkAngel2112 and so is a little similar to one of her drabbles in her story "Some Days." I'm including it because I was thinking about it even before hers was published, so I don't consider it plagiarism. Sorry, DarkAngel. Do you mind? _

* * *

**Untruths**

Merlin was a great man, King Arthur knew. He would do anything for his friends, and he never asked anything for himself, just kept giving, giving, giving. He always did what he thought was right, even if he didn't always see fit to tell his king what that was.

Arthur was lucky to be his friend.

_But. _

Merlin had one major flaw. It was something that his friends had to accept if they loved him. Day, night, noon, half the words out of his mouth were lies; it was a habit.

Merlin was a liar. And that was the truth.

* * *

**Upright**

Merlin wondered when Mordred died, and he wondered again when Morgana asked to come home, saying she had changed. Sure, Arthur had become a great king, and Merlin and he were the best of friends. Everyone was happy, Merlin most of all. He was recognized for what he was and he had friends that accepted his magic.

But what if all that was blind chance? He couldn't help but ponder occasionally if maybe the Dragon, seeing a gullible warlock with big ears, hadn't just made up all that destiny malarkey on the spot.

…But the Dragon wouldn't do that. Right?


End file.
